la prinsesa y el soldado
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: cumpliendo con una mision, duo conoce a una chica identica a el , esta lo amenasa con matarlo si no cambian de lugares , una historia tipo el principe y el mendigo pero estilo gundam wing
1. Chapter 1

_hola como estan aqui hay oro finc de gunam nose que me pasa pero son de lo unico que se me ocurre , vien si estan chafas y malos diganme para no hacer mas si por fas _

_primer capitulo_

aun recuerdo esa ves esa fiesta en a cual tenia que hacer mi trabajo y cumplir con mi obligacion, esa noche , dia , hora , minuto y segundo de ese dia , no se de donde saque tal idea pero mas que nada fue porque me forsaron a seguirla estaba entre la pistola y la pared pero todo fue ese dia en esa mision

era una mision facil de hacer ... entrar matar al intruso y listo , era pan comido no era nada fuera de este mundo para mi , jamas imaguine que esa ves iva a encontrar a alguien tan parecido a mi , bueno parecida porque era mujer , aunque ella fuera solo una joven de 15 años era muy parecida a mi heramos iguales , casi hermanos gemelos aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera parentesco con el otro

recuerdo la mision era entrar a robar un disco con informacion importante y nesesaria para lograr nuestros objetivos , todo aquel que se atravesara en mi camino quien se atravesara con un arma y una pistola fuera el mas fuerte lo pasaria a eliminar y a los otros ricos los pasaria desapersibidos

subi por un arbol el cual estaba junto a una ventana , entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta , yo soy experto en como esconderme diria que es una de mis cualidades mas notables , bueno era la hora de entrar , al entrar a la mansion se oia como un monton de gente importante y hasta el cuello de dinero hablaba , platicaba de su trabajo etc ,

realmente sus platicas parecian algo aburridas , me escondi debajo de la mesa de bocadillos la cual tenia uin gran mantel color blanco , en fin estaba planeando mi plan para salir tras mi trabajo fue entonces cuando vi entre un montos de hombres con trajes elegantes y mujeres con vaporosos vestidos a ella ,

si yo mismo no podia ceerlo parecia que me veia en un espejo , solo que con vestido color asul claro y en mi version de mujer , ella tenia un gran parecido a mi , tenia grandes ojos color morado como yo , tenia ese mismo rostro pero con una expresion diferente ,

una expresion de tristesa y algo de sarcasmo , su cabello era largo no tanto como el mio pero le llegaba a la cintura era castaño lo traia suelto , no como yo que desde siempre lo tengo peinado en una trensa , por lo que calcule su altura era mas o menos igual a la mia mas baja porsupuesto , yo solo me le quede viendo de manera de impresion y algo asustado bajo la mesa en la cual estaba escondido

creo que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando porque voltio achia abajo rapidamente tratando de emfocar mi persona , pero por suerte me escondi rapido evitando que esto susediera

recorde no estaba para buscar a mi hermana gemela sino en una mision , espere y espere muy aburrido bajo la mesa , en alguno que otro rato no se daban cuenta y tomaba una que otra botana para no aburrirme tanto , comer me entretenia y hacia que las 2 horas que espere no fueran tan tediosas pero aun asi lo fueron

termino por fin la aburrida fiesta de los ricos , este era mi momento era el momento de cumplir mi mision segun el mapa que me hiso heero el disco estaba en la ultima habitacion del fondo , si no cumplia con lo que me habia pedido tendria que lidiar con sus estruidenres y ruidosos disparos por no haber cumplidom la mision pobre de sus hijos colo los castigaria , pense, avance como pude al segundo piso de la lujosa mansion cualquiera desearia vivir ahi rodiado le lujos pense yo , durante mi trayecto escuche por detras de una puerta la voz de una chica y una mujer algo mayor , por lo que parecia estaban discutiendo

ya no soporto esas fiestas aburridas , dijo la vos de una chica

pero tu eres una persona muy importante , todos estan interesados en conversar contigo, se oyo a una señora reclamarle , al parecer era su madre

madre , nunca e disfrutado de mi vida , estar todo el tiempo en tontas fiestas elegantes desde que era pequeña , cambiando de escuela a cada momento , sabes nunca e tenidos amigas y ustedes nunca han teniodo tiempo para mi en sus tontas reuniones

al oir esto , hice una pequeña cara de lastima , estar en una jaula de oro solo y sin compañia era muy triste , sin amigos sin con quien platicar , estaba a pegado a la puerta escuchando la conversasion , diran que soy un total chismoso pero no pude evitarlo , en fin escuche como la perilla de la puerta giraba estaba a unto de abrirse y yo como si nada pegado a la puerta , sali corriendo lo mas rapido posible a esconderme sobre una mesa pequeña con mantel junto al pasillo , me asome y levante un poco el mantel para ver quien salia de la puerta ,

vi que una señora de unos 56 años salia y cerro la gran puerta de la lujosa habitacion , cuando se fue esperee el momento donde por fin pudiera hacer mi cometido , corri rapidamente hacia la habitacion la cual marcaba el mapa , abri la puerta cuando fije mi vista adentro vi como en ella habia una especie de maquina de datos una pantaya algo grande y en un rinco habia un pequeño estante en el cual estaba el disco que buscaba , esculque este con cuidado hasta encontrarlo , pero por desgracia el maldito disco tenia una especie de alarma la cual sono

sono tan fuerte que casi me quedo paralisado del ruido , en cuando esta sono se oyen como varios soldados con pistolas van rapidamente a donde estaba , tome rapido el disco y lo guarde en uno de mis bolsillos , rapidamente sali de la habitacion , maldita sea , exclame veia que los soldados se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahi , corri rapidamente hacia algun pasillo , los soldados me seguoian , disparaban , uno de esos disparos me llego al hombro derecho , ahgh , me dolio tanto mas que las veses pasadas aun asi no me detube , la desesperacion por uir era muy grande que en uno de esos momentos abri la puerta de un cuarto

ufff que bueno que escape... dije con gran satisfaccion , pero no me di cuenta que en la habitacion estaba una chica con vestido asul y largos cabellos castaños ella solo miro asustada y grito , rapidamente le tape la boca y le susurre al oido ... no te hare daño pero guarda silencion

le quite mi mano de su boca , provocando que ella de nuevo gritara , le tape la boca de nuevo y como no sabia que hace , me escondi rapidamnente con ella en un armario , cuando estabamos adentro le dije de nuevo algo molesto

que no entiendes , no te are nada pero deja de gritar, esta bien pero ya dejame de ponerme tu mano encima de mi boca , quien eres , a deseguro eres un o de esos que trata de robar informacion verdad

como sabes

la chca me contesto: lo veo por tu nerviosismo , adema no te delatare si salimos del armario me estoy asficciando

lo siento jajajaja

al salir del armario nos tomamos una gran sorpresa , la chica que habia visto en la fiesta era la misma que estaba en ese momento , eramos muy parecidos los dos nos quedamos sin habla

ere... eres igual a mi solo que mas feo horrible y sobre todo fisgon

duo: oye , no me insultes ademas si yo soy feo tu eres horrible tambien

chica: en fin , porque estas aqui , a yase tomaste ese disco con informacion verdad

duo: como .. lo sabes

chica: esta tirado sobre tus pies

jajajajaja

como te llamas

duo , duo maxwel

chica: yo me llamo diana winterd, por cierto para que diablos quieres le disco

duo: ese no es tu asunto , ademas porque no mejor te vas a tus fiestas o algo asi

diana: odio mi vida sabes , nunca e salido de la mansion , adema de que solo salgo cuando voy de viaje a horribles fiestas , es un fastidio

duo: que mala suerte .. bueno ya me voy nos vemos en otro dia , salte hacia la pared , pero en ese momento senti como me apuntaban con una pistola

espera un momento , me dijo la muy condenada apuntandome con mi propia pistola , muy lista tomo mi pistola cuando estabamos en el armario , y lo peor se me habia olvidado el disco tirado en el piso , ella lo tenia en sus manos

que quieres , le respondi

quiero que cambiemos de lugares

QUEEEEEEEE

diana: me oiste quiero un intercambio , despues de todo parecemos casi gemelos no crees

duo: claro que no le decia , nunca dejaria que ella supiera que soy uno de los pilotos gundam

diana: entonces te disparare , o yamare a los 150 soldados que cuidan la mansion o algo peor

duo: niña tu no me asustas , le dije

diana: entonces hare algo peor , destruire el unico disco existente con bastane informacion necesaria y lo hare trisas

hice cara de terror al escuchar esto , si lo destruye la mision seria un fracaso , desepcionaria a todos y una muerte segura me esperaria con heero no tuve remedio , y acepte con gran desepcion y ganas de escapar de esa pobre niña rica

continuara

manden rewiews


	2. enterandome un poco

hola a todos gracias por leer mis finc jajajajajaja si mas que decir aqui empiesa capitulo 2

no tuve mas remedio que aceptar , y tuve que hacer lo que la princesita me dijera

duo: calmate , dame el disco

diana: noooo

duo: que me lo des

diana: si no haces lo que te dije note lo dare jajajajaja

despues de decir esto salio corriendo por la gran habitacion , yo la perseguia y la perseguia pero para ser solo una princesita fina con vestido corria demasiado rapido creo que mas que yo

duo. que me lo des

diana: jajajaja nunca no hasta que hagas lo que yo digo

duo: damelo

salte por la cama para atraparla y que me diera el disco , pero aun asi era como perseguir a una ardilla , dimos vueltas como 10 veces hasta que en una de esas se descuido y la pude atrapar

duo: damelo

diana: quieres el disco , sacudia su mano con este burlonamente

duo: que me lo des niña

en una de esas mi doble se metio el disco debajo de su blusa

diana: jajajaja serias tan valiente

lo unico que pude hacer fue cara de enojo , cansansio y ganas de matarla lastima ella tomo mi pistola y me tenia amenasado

duo: arhgggg que es lo que quieres

diana: mira tu tomas mi lugar un solo dia y yo el tuyo solo quiero pasear un rato , despues yo volvere y regesaremos a nuestra vida normal si

duo: tu ni tienes la menor idea

diana: adios disco , espero que en 25 años vuelvan hacer uno igual

duo: espera , espera no lo rompas , porque quieres escapar de aqui

diana: sabes a ti no te an tenido encerrado , arto y aburrido , jamas e salido sola solo con los molestos soldados guardaespaldas , nunca disfruto la tranquilidad y mi vida

duo: aya no es muy lindo que digamos´

diana: aqui tampoco , e escapado de 45 intentos de que me maten y contigo son 46 , ademas estoy acostumbrada a que me traten de asesinar desde que tenia 7 años

duo: eso explica lo rapido que corrias , espera un momento yo no iva a matar a nadie

diana: por favor solo un dia te prometo que regresare mañana en la noche si , podras disfrutar de todos los lujos , sera como un dia de vacaciones

pense , hoy no habia tantas misiones creo que solo esta , ademas los gundams estaban en revision y no los usariamos hasta la otra semana ... y no me cairian mal unas vacaciones de un dia ademas hoy me tocaba hacer limpiesa en la nave ... mmmmmmmmmm

duo:mmmmmmmm esta bien .. pero no me tendre quye vestir de mujer y soltar el cabello verdad

una hora despues , yo tenia un vestido y mi cabello suelto , realmente parecia mujer jajajaja hasta me veia bien , y ella tenia mi ropa realmente parecia yo se trenso el cabello , y hasta se peino el fleco como yo

duo: jajajajaja que .. extraño me veo , como pueden ustedes usar zapatos de tacon son algo incomodos

diana: ya te acostumbraras , bueno mañana te dare el disco regresare y sera como si nada hubiera susedido

duo: jaja si sera asi ... ojala

despues de indicarle la calle en donde estaban los chicos y decirle como eran , como se llamaban etc ella se fue , le dije como pasar todo el sistema de seguridad con tal de quele diera a heero esos datos sin romper el disco , note que estaba desesperada , cansada de su vida jaja mientras yo solo estoy aqui acostado en su gran y lujosa cama , esa noche me acoste en esa cama y me quede pensando como le iria a ella , lo unico bueno fue que ella tendria que limpiar ya que era mi turno esa ves y me dava mucha pereza hacer labores domesticas , todavia me dolia el disparo , tome algunas vendas que estaban en el cajon de al lado y me empeze a curar ...

mientras que con la impostora de duo

diana: por fin pude escapar , ha creo que es en esa calle , balla nunca habia caminado por estas calles yo sola , en ves de eso solo me quedaba en casa a estudiar , a veces quisiera ser un soldado que solo viviera de misiones en ves de estar encerrada en ese lugar llamado casa, creo que ya llege

llege a una puerta de un edificio el cual no era muy lujoso , abri la puerta y encontre a un chico de mi edad trabajando en una computadora , su mirada era fria y sus ojos asules

en eso me dirigio la palabra

heero: donde esrtabas , me dijo el muy secamente

yo tuve que hacer vos grabe para que no me descubriera: mmmm estaba trabajando

heero: lo traes

diana: que

heero: el disco lo nesecito

dana: a si el disco jajajajaja a si claro lo tengo por aqui espera en momento , le dije mientras esculcaba todo el traje hasta que lo encontre y se lo di a ese tipo

heero: porque te oyes tan raro

diana: esque ...me me resfrie eso es todo me resfrie

pasaron como 30 minutos y todo estaba silencioso y aburrido ,yo veia desde donde estaba sentada la gran habitacion en donde estabamos , era como esas oficinas de policias , en fin decidi hacercarme al chico para ver que estaba haciendo en su laptop , me pare del sillon y me dirigui hacia adonde estaba el , en uno de esos momentos sin siquiera voltiarse me diriguio una pistola y un gran y ruidoso disparo salio , yo me quede sin habla , este tipo casi me mata lo unico que dijo fue

heero : si te vuelves a acercar te matare

lo unico que hice fue irme de nuevo al sillon y sentarme en el , paralisada y con algo de miedo de que el me matara espere , hasta que llegaron dos tipos , uno con gran fleco y otro rubio el cual su cara parecia muy inocente para estar con esos tipos

quatre: hola muchachos lla llegamos

trowa: tienen la informacion

heero: estoy analisandola

en una de esas el chico con cara inocente se sento en la sala y me diriguio la palabra

quatre: hola duo que hay de nuevo

diana: emmmm .. ejam nada especial .. heeeee

quatre: te ves algo extraño jaja

diana: sera mejor que no te acerques tengo algo de gripe

paso un rato , veia como estaban trabajando heero y trowa asi me acorde como se llamaban duo me dijo

flasch blak

duo: y recuerda heero es el de la computadora , quatre es el rubio de cara de niño bobo y trowa tiene un gran fleco colgando de su frente

fin de el flachs blak

quatre: por cierto heero , mañana relena nos invito a una de sus ceremonias en el reino de zanc

heero: no tengo tiempo

quatre: no seas aguafiestas un poco de descanso no te hara mal , verdad duo

diana: emm .. si no te hara daño jejeje ( al oir el reino de zanc note que muchas personas en la fiesta decian que era un reino tonto el cualvivia una tal relena pisscraf la cual ansiaba la paz, bueno yo queria la paz a diferencia de mi familia la cual decia : LA GUERRA ES MUY ENTRETENIDA )

trowa: que raro hablas duo , que te pasa

quatre: esta algo resfriado ...jaja verdad duo no es como si te hubieras cambiado de persona

al oir esto me quede de nuevo paralisada

diana: jajajajaja que buena broma jajaja

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

hola como estan jajajajajaja aqui esta el siguiente capitulo manden rewies gracias

capitulo3

despues de ver a todos esos tipos como trabajaban en sus cosas me fije en los planos que hiso el tal heero , que presision , pense aunque no sabia muy bien de esto , tenia alguna idea sobre lo que se trataba , planos sobre algunas colonias y algunos lugares para ejecutar misioones , en uno de esos instantes senti como alguien me toco el hombro y me dijo

quitate maxwel , no me dejas ver

trowa. no seas tan desesperado wufei

wufei: por fin sirves de algo maxwel , nunca lo pense de ti

lo unico que dije fue

estoy cansada , digo cansado por la mision eso es por -... por la mision

wufei: que extraño siempre te veo saltando y molestando a todos ja si xomo no ha de ser uno de tus susios planes

diana: tengo que ir a mi .. habitacion jejeje por cierto , donde se encuentra

quatre: estas tan enfermo que no sabes ni donde esta tu cuarto , esta en la esquina en la ultima puerta

diana: gracias .. cof .. cof

cuando me dirigui a la habitacion lo unico que hice fue recostarme en esa cama con algunas sabanasy cobijas mi me recoste en ella hasta quedar profundamente dormida

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

al dia siguiente .. eran las 6:30 de la mañana , uno de los estruidentes disparos del tal heero me desperto , yo no estaba acostumbrada a despertarme tan temprano siempre despertaba a las 9 de la mañana en fin

heero: despierten ... no tenemos tiempo

quatre. que susede

heero: tengo que dejar los datos en la base

quatre: tan pronto

heero: los termine a noche

en eso intervine: que te pasa estas loco son las 6 :30 de la mañana idiota

mientras con duo

duo: que bien dormi jajajaja mmmmmm ... que habra de desayunar

en ese momento la sirvienta toco la puerta: puedo entrar señorita

duo: QUEEEEEEEE... digo que a si entra ,rapidamente me puse un camison que encontre y me dirigui rapido a la cama

duo: se me olvida que soy chica ahora jajaja tengo que hacer voz de chica

sirvienta: le traje su desayuno

al ver la pequeña mesa para desayunar en la cocina quede encantado ... no tenia que comer las horrendas sopas y los asquerosos frijoles que desayunabamos porque no sabiamos cocinar , en ves de eso vi un filete , jugo de naranja , unos cuantos panes y servilletas todos ellos servidos en platos de porcelana no en un sarten con mugre como estaba acostumbrado

duo: guauu esto ... esto es genial

sirvienta: pero es lo mismo que usted pide ... que tiene de especial

duo: jajajajaja nada

sirvienta: preparare su uniforme

duo: uniforme

sirvienta: la escuela sera en 1 hora tiene que ir muy bella y presentable , disculpe si pregunto pero hace un momento que estaba afuera eschuche la voz de un muchacho

duo: jajaja deve... deve ser tu.. tu imaguinacion jajajajaja , por cierto me podrias traer mi uniforme por favor

sirvienta : con gusto señorita

al traerme el uniforme fue un horror , ese uniforme era nada menos de la escuela en donde relena asistia , me preguntaba en que salon iva huuuuuuuuuyyyy , bueno cuando me lo puse no se notaba que era el y si no ella en ese entonces estaba algo desnutrido por la comida , hace unos 3 meses que no comia bien entonces no se me notaba tanto , por suerte mi impostora me ayudo con mi disfras ya que no sabria yo solo como disfrasarme y verme como mujer

sirvienta: señorita su cabello a crecido mucho , es muy hermoso

duo: jajaja gracias

sirvienta: señorita ya llego su limusina

duo: limusina , guau asi aurita voy

sali de la enorme mansion hacia la limusina , era lujosa y muy comoda , durante el trayecto veia las enormes mansiones y grandes jardines que habia , por fin llege a la escuela , cuando llege vi como un monton de señoritas pasiavan y conversavan en las escaleras , la limusina se fue me quede solo vestido como mujer , como no sabia que hacer espere sentado en una pequeña banca fue entonces cuando oi una voz de una joven que me dijo ... diana ... diana ven

como no sabia que hacer espere sentado ... fue entonces cuando llego una chica de ojos verdes y cabellohasta los ombros y rubio , realmente era muy bonita , podria decir que me gusto , trate de no inotisarme con ella ya que ahora era diana

duo: hola ( hice voz aguda tratando de ser mujer )

hola diana , que hay de nuevo

duo: nada ... nada jajaja

tu voz se oye algo extraña

duo: me enferme tengo resfriado

chica: ven te presentare a unas amigas mias

me tomo de la mano y me diriguio a sus supuestas amigas ... pero lo mas feo sus amigas que me presentaria eran dorotin y relena al velas me quede en shok

chica: hola quiero presentarles a diana

relena: hola me llamo relena pisscraf , gusto en conocerte

en ese entonces trate de no desmarme y me presente

duo: hola soy du...ejemm... diana winterd mu mucho gusto

doroti: me parece extraño siento que te pareces a alguien

crei que me habian descubierto , por poco me desmayo en ese entonces pense que era cierto lo que decian , las mujeres tienen un 6 sentido y valla que lo tenian

relena: hay doroti no seas ridicula jajaja disculpa a mi amiga , por cierto tenemos que ir a clase

el timbre sono procvocando que todas se fueran a sus salones , que mala suerte pense , no sabia a donde diablos ir , fue entonces cuando la chica que me tomo de la mano me dijo

chica: que esperas , vamonos a nuestro salon

duo: o si claro claro me podrias acompañar

chica: parece que te olvidaste del salon o que , no entiendo esa gripe si te enfermo jajajaja si no estuviera aqui de seguro te perdias jajajaja vamonos

mientras con heero y los otros

heero: despierten .. nos tenemos que ir

quatre: calmate heero , no te desesperes en un momento llegaremos al espacio

diana: al espacio ..., ha

heero: te noto muy extraño , que insecto te pico

diana: jeje ninguno heero

en eso se acerco a mi , yo con los nervios de punta porque me descibriera casi me desmayo , se acerco mas y mas y fijo sus ojos a los mios y pego su fria pistola hacia mi estomago

heero: si descubro alguna de tus bromas , no viviras para siempre

diana: hayyyyyy .. ssssiiiii

quatre: vamonos a la nave

diana: a la nave que nave

quatre: recuerda que los gundams estan en revision asi que tendremos que tomar una nave

diana¿ gundams que .. que es eso?

heero: no te agas el idiota vamonos

mientras con duo

duo: por fin llege al salon de clases , que lujosos cupitres , echos de caoba guaauuuuuuu estas niñas si que tenian dineron , en fin estaba sentado junto a 34 señoritas ricas y finas sin nada que hacer , bueno fue hasta que entonces esa chica bonita de la vez pasada me tomo la mano y dijo...bamos diana , vamos a cambiarnos para la clase de gimnacia

duo: queeeeeeeee

mientras con diana y heero en la nave , habia muchos problemas porque diana no sabia nada de apretar botones

diana: pero qui hay muchos botones , cual de todos presiono ya se este verde

en eso la nave se movio y no pude evirtar gritar como realmente lo aho , en ese momento llego heero y cuatre asustados

heero: quien etsa ahi

quatre: duo que susede , oimos la voz de una chica

heero: que tramas maxzwel quien esta aqui

diana: nadie jejejeje devio ser su imaguinacion , me siento muy mal me ire a recostar

quatre: quieres que me encarge del tablero

diana: he si claro encargate tu jejejejeje

continuara...

manden rewiew


End file.
